Love's A Strange Thing
by Kakashi500
Summary: “GO AWAY!” She screamed, "GET OUT!" She started hitting him again, but this time in the stomach, causing him to flinch. He ignored her sharp jabs and wrapped his arms around her and she screamed again, beginning to struggle.


**Love's A Strange Thing**

~You smiled at me so sweet and tender  
It flushed my face just like the sun  
I could not tell where it would end Dear  
But I knew then it had begun~

**A/N Just a one-shot, I needed to get my creative juices flowing to update the others, plus two other stories I will be publishing as well, so here's a SasuSaku story for those who are waiting for the next chapters of Let Me In and One Night.**

The streets were filled with cars of different varieties. Each bustling around to get to its destination, but in the crowded streets of Atlanta, Georgia, getting anywhere was impossible. That's why most people chose to walk. It may not seem like it, but it was the fastest way of getting anywhere on time.

Sasuke Uchiha was one of those that chose to walk, he walked everywhere he went; he thought driving was a pointless waste of time and money, especially on gas. Sasuke wore a black beanie, that covered his midnight black hair, but his hair was still long enough to leave some flowing in front of his face and down the sides of his head. His onyx eyes were hidden behind slim black biker glasses. He had black Levi jeans, with a chain hanging loosely down his left side that connected to a wallet in his back pocket. His shirt was black and sleeveless and displaying, "Nice face. What are you going to do when the baboon wants his butt back?" printed on the front in white, black crystal text. His shoes matched his outfit, black vans are what he wore, with white shoelaces, and the ends were tucked inside his shoes. To complete his look, he wore black wristband with "no pain no gain" sewn on it in red letters, and a black and silver armband that was around his upper arm.

Sasuke really didn't care what people thought about the way he dressed. If he wanted to wear black, then he was going to wear it. People may think he was strange, seeing as how he was walking around with different colors of paint all over his arms, but he wasn't alive to please anyone else but himself.

Right now though, he was currently on his way back to his apartment to wash off the paint from his arms. He just came from painting the walls of a new daycare center a few streets over. He was hired to paint pictures on the walls to give it a "kid look", so the children would be in a comfortable environment. Being the artist he was, he took the job and finished at five o' clock. He got paid a good amount in advance and that was money through the door, until he finished writing more of his books.

The cool wind of the late day kissed his face, as he walked along the crack filled concrete, taking long strides as he did so. His feet tapped lightly on the ground, but were drowned out by the loud obnoxious sounds of the engines of the cars stuck in traffic. Rush hour, bad time to drive.

Turning a corner, the building his apartment was in came into view; he walked until he came to a two-story building with his apartment on the bottom and one on top. Drawing his keys from his pocket, he was about to put the key in the lock when he heard a crash and someone yell "Oh man" from the apartment above him. Stepping back, he ascended the stairs with ease, his feet clanging on the metal staircase. He made it to the top and saw picture frames and books spilled all over the ground. A girl, about five inches shorter than he was, was standing with two boxes stacked in her arms, covering her face.

"You know, it doesn't hurt to ask for help," Sasuke said as the girl in front of him jumped slightly in surprise.

"Oh, I know," She replied as he knelt down and picked up the large leather books and the pictures frames, which luckily didn't break, and put them on the box they fell off of. He took the top box from her hands and she sighed in relief of the weight being taken out of her grasp.

"Oh thank you so much," She said as she looked up at his face when he removed the top box, she instantly turned a light shade of pink.

He was, in her opinion, cute. She didn't get to see his eyes due to the sunglasses. Quickly looking away, she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. Gently pushing the door open, she walked in as her feet knocked on the ground. As she set the box down, her pink hair fell in front of her face, covering her smooth white skin. Tucking the hair behind her ears with her slender fingers, she looked up with two green orbs and watched Sasuke as he swiftly walked into the apartment. He set the box on the floor and looked up at the girl in front of him. She wore a black spaghetti strap, with a thin black jacket over it. Her ocean blue Levi jeans went well with her shirt of choice. Lastly she wore pink and black vans with the laces tucked into the shoes.

"Thanks for the help," the girl thanked him as she suddenly found the floor interesting.

"No problem. I'm Sasuke by the way," Sasuke introduced himself as he held out his hand.

"Oh, my name is Sakura," She replied back as she grabbed his hand and shook it.

"So I'm guessing you're new?"

"Yes, I got here about ten o' clock this morning."

"Oh, I was gone during that time," Sasuke stated, "Otherwise I would have helped you move all your stuff in."

"Oh, don't worry about it; I had some help from the moving guys. They are the ones who brought all of my stuff in here," Sakura retorted, "That stuff was just in my car."

"That's good," Sasuke nodded and the added, "Well, if you ever need anything, I'm the apartment below yours."

"Really?" Sakura questioned

"Yeah, so I guess I'll see you later?" Sasuke inquired

"Yeah, okay," Sakura responded, sounding disappointed that he was leaving.

Sasuke was out the door, when he stopped and turned towards her.

"Listen, um I was going to go out to get some dinner, would you like to join me?" Sasuke asked, smiling slightly.

"Sure, I'd love to!" She exclaimed in response.

"I'll meet you down stairs in a minute, I have to go wash this paint off," Sasuke said, showing her his arms.

"Okay," Sakura replied, as he vanished from sight.

She walked over and turned off the lights by the light switch that was on the wall. She made sure she had her keys and walked through the large doorway.

Sakura walked down the flight of stairs. The wind blew through her pink hair, sending shivers down her spine. That didn't help the butterflies that were present in the pit of her stomach. Making it to the bottom of the stairs, she stepped on the concrete to already see Sasuke standing in front of her looking up at the sky without his sunglasses on.

"Hey." She said lightly catching his attention.

He glanced back at her, his dark onyx eyes met her emerald eyes. Sakura blushed under his gaze, her face becoming the color of a cherry. This didn't go unnoticed by the male before. He smirked at her antics, then said, "You know, you look cute when you blush like that."

This made her blush darken, and she smiled embarrassingly.

"Let's g-get g-oing." She stuttered.

"Alright," Sasuke smirked again as he put his glasses back on.

Little did they know a figure watched them from the midnight black shadows of the apartment building across from them. A smile played across his face as he vanished, leaving no trace he was there at all.

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at a small diner; the outside was brand new, and filled with designs of different styles, black zig-zags stretched across the front, with small rings of red intertwined within them. Sasuke grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open, holding it open for Sakura to walk through before walking in himself. The duo grabbed a small booth in the corner of the diner. As they sat down, a waitress immediately came over and took their orders, then briskly ran into the kitchen.

Sitting in silence, Sakura got the courage to start a conversation.

"So, uh when did you move here?" She asked curiously.

"Last year, when I graduated from Vacaville high school. I was going to go to college, but I knew I wouldn't have the money to pay for it all, so I didn't go," Sasuke explained calmly, but inside, his heart was racing like a racecar, _'What's this feeling?' _He thought.

"Cool, so what do you do?" Sakura inquired, wondering if she was crossing the line too much.

"I'm a writer and an artist," Sasuke said, "I already had five books published, so its money through the door and plenty of it."

"Wait, Sasuke Uchiha the writer?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Guilty," Sasuke shrugged.

"I read your books, _When Time Passes By _and _Don't Look Back_."

"Really? What did you think?"

"They were great, amazing pieces of work."

"You're just saying that to make me feel good," Sasuke teased.

"No I'm serious."

"Right," He drawled out, "So what do you do?

"Well, like you I tried to be a writer, but I discovered I liked dancing more," Sakura confessed.

"I tried being a street dancer," Sasuke admitted, "But I found I loved writing more."

"That's weird, it's like we're opposites."

"Strange indeed."

"Well, it's like they say, opposites attract," Sakura said, but realized what she said and quickly covered her mouth.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing," Sakura lied as she turned red from embarrassment.

Sasuke only smirked at her actions, but inside he agreed with her.

About five minutes later, the waitress brought out their food. They ate in silence, neither wanting to talk with their mouths full and embarrass themselves.

It was five-thirty when they left the diner. Sasuke, being the gentleman he was, paid for the whole bill. Sakura tried to convince him that she would pay for her meal, but he insisted that he had it covered, leaving her no room to argue.

They were currently walking back towards the apartment complex. Sakura glanced at the shirt he was wearing and read the word strewn across it. She giggled and he gave her a confused look.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke scolded jokingly, as he glanced at her.

"Your shirt, it's funny." Sakura pointed to his shirt to prove her point.

"Oh, I thought I had something on my face," Sasuke laughed making her laugh as well.

"No," She said.

"Good, but yeah, I wear a lot of shirts like this," Sasuke explained adjusting his glasses.

"Cool, you'll have to let me see them when you wear them," Sakura giggled.

"Oh you will, these are the only kind of shirts that I wear," He continued explaining.

She smiled a sweet smile at him, and his heart once again began racing while his cheeks flushed a light pink.

"So, you said you danced right?" Sasuke cleared his throat while regaining his composure.

"Yeah, I actually have an audition tomorrow to become a professional and star in some shows."

"That's cool," Sasuke complimented as they arrived back at the apartment complex, "I hope you get the part."

"Thanks."

They came to the stairs that led up to Sakura's apartment. Sasuke looked up at the sky and noticed some gray clouds coming in. The sky was beginning to turn pitch black.

"Looks like a storm is coming," Sasuke observed as he glanced back at her.

Suddenly heavy raindrops fell from the sky, drenching them both.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Sakura loudly said as she and Sasuke both ran to their doors and inside their apartments.

Sasuke locked his door and went to grab a towel and dry his arms and face off. He reached up to his eyes and removed the midnight black glasses, his fingers gently tugging down on the plastic. He set them aside on a small square table near the door, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and set it near his glasses. He pressed the towel of white fabric against his face; it sucked up all the crystal drops like a vacuum.

He reached up to his head and took off the black beanie, allowing his raven black hair to spring out in front of his eyes. Setting that next to his phone and glasses, he walked into his room to change his shirt. Opening his closet, he reached in and grabbed another black sleeveless shirt that had 'Its all fun and games until someone loses an eyeball, then hey, free eyeball' printed in bright red letters on the front. He walked over to his bed and laid the shirt on the blanket. He lifted his shirt up off his body revealing his well-toned torso; it was obvious he worked out. He reached for the shirt and slipped it smoothly over his head.

Suddenly he heard a noise that sounded like glass breaking. He pulled his shirt over his stomach and walked quickly to the large window in the living room. He looked out but only saw the drops of rain on his window and the flash of lightening off in the distance. The dark evening poured water from the sky like a waterfall. It seemed like the sun had gone down, if he didn't know better he would say it was nine o' clock, when it was really only five-fifty.

He was about to turn and walk into the kitchen when he heard a blood-curdling scream.

_'That sounded like it came from above me,' _Sasuke thought as his eyes widened_, 'Oh no, Sakura!'_

He ran to his front door unlocked it. Throwing it open, he speedily ran out into the rain, not caring that he was getting wet. He climbed the stairs taking two at a time holding the ice-cold railing to keep him from slipping; he got to the top and ran to her door. Grabbing the knob, he twisted it, but it was locked. He heard her scream again.

"SAKURA!" He yelled over the pounding of the thunder and beating of the rain.

Turning so his side faced the door, he rammed into it using all of his strength in his shoulder. The door didn't budge. Stepping back a few feet, he ran with momentum and rammed into the door again. The door burst open smashing into the wall behind it, mimicking the sound of the thunder that beat like a drum in the pouring rain. Running in, he took a glance around the pitch-black apartment, breathing heavily, looking for any signs of Sakura. His eyes scanned the room, not missing a movement. Walking in deeper, he heard the sound of whimpering. His eyes shifted around quickly looking for the source. A flash of lightening lit up the living room, revealing overturned boxes, books and papers scattered across the floor like a jigsaw puzzle. In the corner of the room, he saw Sakura sitting on the floor, hiding by covering her delicate face with her arms. She was shaking as if she was in an earthquake.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled, running over to her as the room went dark again.

Lightening flashed more rapidly as he knelt down to Sakura's level. His eyes widened when he saw she didn't have her jacket on and noticed all the bruises littering her arms as the stars littered the sky. He touched her shoulder lightly and was taken aback when she started shouting and trying to punch him while she had her eyes shut tight, tears leaked silently down her face.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed, "GET OUT!"

She started hitting him again, but this time in the stomach, causing him to flinch. He ignored her sharp jabs and wrapped his arms around her and she screamed again, beginning to struggle.

"LET GO!" She yelled again, beating on his stomach once more, tears flowing in rapid numbers down her face.

"Sakura, SAKURA! Every thing's okay, you don't have to be scared."

Sakura stopped and looked up, her eyes clashed with his as hers filled with tears again. She sighed with relief and immediately hugged him as she clutched the back of his shirt in her fists and cried into his chest. Sasuke hugged her tighter and rested his head on top of hers.

"Its okay," He said soothingly, "Sakura what happened to you?"

"Sasuke, there is someone else in here," Sakura stated fearfully as her shoulders shook from nervousness. He leaned up and looked her straight in the eye, wondering what she was talking about.

"Who?" Sasuke calmly asked.

But before she could respond, someone appeared behind Sasuke. Sakura looked up and saw him, and her eyes widened with fear. Sasuke noticed this as he dodged out of the way while still clinging to the female in his arms. But right where he once knelt two seconds before, a wooden rod had crashed into the floor.

"Sakura get over here NOW!" The man, with blond hair slicked back, ordered straining the 'now'.

She was about to get up and do what he said, but Sasuke held her back and pulled her back into his arms.

"She's not going anywhere near you," Sasuke gritted through his teeth as he stood up and pushed Sakura so she was behind him, "Sakura do you know him?"

She hid behind Sasuke and clutched the back of his shirt and buried her face into his back and nodded.

"Who is he?" Sasuke took note of her fear.

"My ex-boyfriend, Ryu, he's the only reason I moved here. I wanted to get away from him," Sakura sobbed as Sasuke felt his back get wet, he knew she was crying again.

"Did he do something to you?" Sasuke questioned.

"Don't you say anything Sakura, you'll regret it," Ryu threatened, closing the front door and grabbing a chair near the door and jamming it against it. His black pants and red shirt crinkled from the pressure he put on the chair.

"Tell me, I promise I won't let him hurt you," Sasuke reassured her.

Ryu glared at the two in front of him with murderous eyes, his eyes seemed to scream with hatred as they glinted in the flash of lightening that would not let up as it flashed inside the room.

"He was really abusive and would beat me, no matter what I did," Sakura shakely said as she started trembling, "I moved away from him, because he was abusive and wouldn't stop following me, even after I told him our relationship was through."

"Did he give you those bruises on your arms?" Sasuke asked, as he looked back at her, his bangs slightly draping in front of his face.

"Yes," She whispered into his back.

"You little, I told you not to tell anyone Sakura," Ryu warned as Sakura flinched, "You'll pay dearly for it, but I'll get rid of this pest first."

Ryu charged towards them, he was about to land a blow when Sasuke dodged it and punched him in the gut. Ryu's legs buckled underneath him, as he fell to the floor gasping for breath. Sasuke straightened himself and turned, grabbed Sakura's hand and made a break for the door.

"Sakura hurry and remove the chair," Sasuke harshly whispered, turning his back to her to keep an eye on Ryu.

Sakura hurriedly grabbed the chair and yanked it free from the door. Pushing the chair away, she thrust the door open as Ryu staggered to his feet, grabbing the wooden pole from before, and ran over to them.

"RUN!" Sasuke ordered as he pushed her through the doorway and slammed it shut, bracing the chair against the door again. Locking himself and Ryu in the apartment.

"SASUKE!" She yelled as she spun around.

"SAKURA RUN AND CALL THE POLICE, HURRY!" Sasuke shouted over the thunder from outside, as things went silent inside the apartment.

"SASUKE! NO!" Sakura screamed as she was being drenched with rain, shivers covered her arms since she was only in a spaghetti strap.

She tried opening the door, but it was futile. She turned and ran down the stairs. She noted that people were standing in their doorways looking out to see what all the yelling was. She made a sharp turn at the bottom of the stairs and ran through the door into Sasuke's apartment, which he left wide open. Looking around frantically she spotted his cell phone sitting on a square table near the door, it looked brand new, probably cost a lot of money. She grabbed the phone, sitting the black plastic in her small delicate hands; she glided her petite fingers across the keypad and hit 911.

Back inside the apartment, Sasuke was dodging swings left and right.

"I'll kill you for interfering in business that doesn't concern you," Ryu growled out as he took another swing at the young man.

_'Man, I have never been in this intense of a fight since I helped Naruto when he got into a fight with that gang.' _Sasuke thought.

"It is my business when my friend is involved," Sasuke countered as he aimed a hit at Ryu only to have the guy dodge it.

Sasuke skidded away as the wooden rod came down when Ryu struck again, but his movements were slowing. Sasuke had already been struck three times by Ryu. Once to his left leg and twice to his left arm.

"When I'm done with you, "Ryu began, "I'm going to give Sakura a good beating and drag her back home. No one breaks up with me and runs away."

"You won't lay a hand on her, as long as there is breath inside of me, you won't touch her," Sasuke stood strong. "...You treated her like dirt and still do, no wonder she ran away."

"She belongs to me," Ryu stated as he and Sasuke glared holes into each other, and if looks could kill, well everyone can finish that sentence.

"She doesn't belong to anyone, you don't control her, she is free to do whatever she wants," Sasuke declared.

Ryu was about to retort when they heard police sirens coming from outside. Lightening flashed again mixing with the red and blue lights of the police cars. They heard pounding on the door and a masculine voice shouted, "OPEN THE DOOR NOW!

When neither of them made an attempt to move, the door burst open, and the police filed in. Ryu stared in shock as they raised guns in the room. Sakura was behind them with two female officers holding her back.

But before the police could blink, Ryu jumped at Sasuke and grabbed him from behind; he had dropped the wooden pole and pulled out a gun. He placed it against Sasuke's head. Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat, the cool metal of the gun pressed into the skin of his head, but hadn't yet been shot.

"GET BACK OR I'LL SHOOT HIM!" Ryu shouted, "PUT THE GUNS DOWN NOW!"

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled, worry evident in her voice, as it cracked slightly as if she was going to cry.

"Let him go Ryu," The chief, dressed in a black uniform, commanded as he still had his gun raised.

"I'LL KILL HIM. I SWEAR I WILL!" Ryu threatened again, "NOW PUT THE GUNS DOWN!"

"Stay calm," Another officer said as he and the others knelt down and set their guns on the floor, before backing away, "Why don't you let the boy go now?"

"NO I'M GOING TO KILL HIM. HE GOT INTO BUSINESS HE WASN'T A PART OF!" Ryu defied the authority figures before him.

_'Man what do I do,' _Sasuke thought, _'If I don't do something I'll be killed and even more could get injured.'_

Sakura looked up at the scene before her, she was completely torn between sadness and fear, the fear being the more dominate one. Her eyes became glossy as she imagined how the scenario would turn out.

'_I'll have to think fast,' _Sasuke thought again, _'Wait, maybe that will work, I could get killed but as long as it saves Sakura I don't really care."_

Sasuke's eyes hardened with determination. The police seemed to realize what he was planning and inched slightly towards their guns, ready to jump for them. Sasuke lifted his arm and quickly elbowed Ryu in the stomach. Ryu's eyes widened as he let the gun drop from Sasuke's head. Sasuke dived forward as the police jumped for their guns. Two gunshots were heard and two bodies fell to the floor. Sakura's eyes glistened with tears in the flash of lightening, as they fell freely down her fear stricken face and down to the ground.

The chief police pulled out his radio and pressed the side button.

"We need two ambulances immediately," He said.

"They're on their way now," A feminine voice crackled over the radio.

Sakura escaped the grasp of the two officers that were holding her back and ran to Sasuke's unmoving body on the floor. He was lying on his stomach leaving the bullet wound in his back fully visible.

"Sasuke?" Sakura urged in a shaky voice.

She grabbed his hand and to her surprise, he clamped his hand around hers slowly. His face was turned towards her. His eyes were closed but clenched tightly from the pain due to the bullet wound. She began to panic when she saw blood begin to drip from the corner of his mouth. The crimson red fluid dripped onto the tan carpet.

Suddenly relief washed over her when medics rushed up the stairs through the rain, carrying stretchers. Two went over to Ryu as the other two went over to Sasuke. Sakura never let go of his hand, as the medics checked for a pulse. Luckily they found one immediately, and once they did they stripped off his shirt and put some bandages on his wound to keep it from bleeding. They wrapped him in a blanket to keep him dry from the rain, while quickly lifting him onto the stretcher. They placed an oxygen mask on his face and set the oxygen tank next to his body. Once finished with that they picked him up and hauled him out of the apartment and carefully down the stairs. Sakura followed them out the door and ran with them to the ambulance. She didn't know what to do, but she was comforted when one of the medics said,

"Miss, if you want to go to the hospital with your friend, hop in the back there."

She nodded and climbed into the ambulance, once again grabbing Sasuke's hand. The doors slammed shut and the sirens blared, but still were no match for the thunder outside. The ambulance took off speedily down the slick road.

The medic that was in the back kept Sasuke's vital signs stable.

"We need to hurry, he's lost a lot of blood," He stated to the driver.

"We're almost there," The driver replied, turning another corner, rain pelted the windshield, each drop skidding down to the hood.

Pulling into the crowded hospital parking lot, they were greeted by two nurses and a doctor, all dressed in white coats, waiting for them outside the emergency doorway, where ambulances brought in patients. The ambulance stopped abruptly and the back door was thrown open. They pulled the stretcher out of the vehicle, extending the legs that had wheels attached to the bottom. One of the nurses pushed it through the metal doors, entering a brightly lit hall.

"Name and status," The doctor said as he ran alongside the stretcher, and down towards the ER.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Male, 19, bullet wound to the back, could have affected his spinal cord, we need to him in the ER immediately and perform surgery," the nurse blurted as they continued down the hall, "He has also lost a good amount of blood, so we'll need AB blood transfusions."

Sakura continued running alongside Sasuke, his eyes fluttered open slightly and he groaned in pain.

"We need to remove the bullet now," the nurse urged as she saw the pain written on the young man's face.

"Okay, but take the girl to the waiting room and meet us in the ER," The doctor said, as the nurse stopped and pulled Ashley along.

"Come on miss," The nurse reassured as she pulled lightly on Sakura's hand making her stop, Sasuke's hand slipped out of her grasp.

"But," Sakura began but was cut off by the nurse.

"We'll do everything we can to save him, but you need to wait so we can do our job," The nurse said as she led Sakura through some metal doors into a white walled room with many chairs, now she would have to play the waiting game.

Hours passed, it seemed like forever since Sakura had been sitting in the stone cold chair in the waiting room. She flinched when she heard shuffling of footsteps coming form the opposite hallway from where Sasuke was. She looked up and saw four people walk in.

There was a man in his late thirties; he had dark eyes similar to Sasuke's and darkly colored hair. A woman two inches shorter than him stood at his side, she had hair that resembled Sasuke's with the same eyes as him as well. Behind her was a boy taller than her but about the same height as Sasuke, he had blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. He wore a black shirt that had a picture of two monkeys fighting over a banana, black pants and red and black vans with the shoelaces tucked in. Lastly a boy who looked like he could be Sasuke's twin in ways, except for the long hair and creases on his face just under his eyes.

The older man whispered something to the woman and she nodded, and he walked over to the counter, his black shirt, hovered above his blue jeans, and came to a stop where the receptionist was sitting. He said something as she nodded and led him through the metal doors Sakura wished she could go through.

"Excuse me," The woman said and Sakura looked up, "Are you Sakura?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded, "Mrs. Uchiha?"

She nodded as Sakura stood up and embraced her in a warm hug, Mrs. Uchiha's dark blue blouse crinkled as she wrapped her arms around the young woman."You're a friend of my son's right?" She asked.

"Yeah," Sakura answered, "I'm so scared right now, I hate waiting and not knowing what's going on."

"I know, but my husband, the man who was with us, went to check up on Sasuke," Mrs. Uchiha said as her eyes got glossy.

"This is my oldest son Itachi," She said referring to the older boy, but Sakura couldn't help the giggle that came out when she spotted the red shirt he was wearing, it said in white letters 'I used up all my sick days, so I called in dead' it matched perfectly with his blue jeans.

"And this is?" Sakura said looking to the blond haired boy.

"Naruto," He said and held out his hand, which Sakura shook, "I'm Sasuke's friend."

"Hi," She responded as she let go of his hand.

Suddenly Mr. Uchiha came back though the door. His face held relief while also a bit of worry.

"Fugaku how is he?" Mrs. Uchiha asked, as her hands rested at her sides on her black jeans, wanting to know what was going on with her son.

"Well the doctor said the bullet was close to his spine," Fugaku said as their eyes widened, "But they got it, he has lost a lot of blood, but he is fine now."

"Thank goodness," Mrs. Uchiha said.

"But they say there may be some possible nerve damage. Lets just hope that there isn't," Fugaku said.

"Can we see him?" His wife asked with hope.

"Yes, but Mikoto, don't freak out okay?" Fugaku said.

Mikoto nodded and then said, as she pointed to Sakura,

"This is Sasuke's friend Sakura," Mikoto introduced, "She's the one the police told me about when they called us."

"Hi," Fugaku said as he shook her hand, "Now all of you follow me."

The five of them walked through the large metal doors, their footsteps echoed down the long, brightly lit hallway. Itachi glanced around as they came to a stop outside a room. Fugaku opened it, his black shirt crinkled as he twisted the knob. Walking through the door into a small room, they saw Sasuke sleeping soundly on the hospital bed. A nurse was checking the monitors and IVs as they walked over to his bedside. The nurse finished her checks and left the room wordlessly while shutting the door behind her.

Mikoto placed her petite hand on Sasuke's forehead. He shifted slightly, his eyelids flinched as he furrowed his eyebrows. His eyes opened slowly revealing two pools of black Blinking a couple of times to clear his vision, he looked up with tired eyes and saw Mikoto standing above him.

"Mom," He said weakly.

"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" Mikoto asked as she brushed away hair from his face.

"I've been better," Sasuke said.

"Dad, Itachi, Naruto and even your friend Sakura are here too," Mikoto smiled as Sasuke made an attempt to sit up.

"Sorry you had to fly all the way out here," Sasuke apologized, now in a sitting position.

Mikoto hugged him lightly and replied, "Nonsense, you were hurt, and we had to come. We weren't going to leave you in a hospital alone."

"She's right Sasuke," Fugaku said as he gave his son a small hug, something he didnt normally do.

"Sasuke, are you going to be okay?" Itachi asked as he looked down to his younger brother.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Sasuke said, as Itachi placed his hand on his head and ruffled his hair, a little habit he picked up when they were younger. It always made Sasuke smile, even if it annoyed him.

Itachi smiled in return and gave his younger sibling a small hug.

"Dude I never thought you would get yourself into this kind of mess again," Naruto grinned.

"Shut up Naruto," Sasuke said smiling at Naruto's brotherly embrace.

"Wait what happened with Ryu," Sasuke asked.

Sakura answered this,

"He was taken to a different hospital away from you, once he is better, he's going to prison, for accounts of abuse, stalking, disobeying a police officer and attempted murder."

"Good, by the way Sakura what are you standing all the way over there for, come on and give me a hug," Sasuke said as he saw her standing a good few feet away from the bed.

"Guys come on, I think they need a little privacy to talk," Fugaku stated as he ushered the three out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he saw her eyes get watery.

"You protected me from Ryu and you got hurt," Sakura confessed, "Its all my fault."

"Hey, come here," He said gently as she shuffled over to the right side of the hospital bed and sat down.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed her hand in his larger one, and held it.

"What else is bothering you?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears as they once again flew down her face.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"I-I was scared, I thought I was going t-to lose you," Sakura said between sobs, and hastily wiped away the tears on her face.

Sasuke pulled her forward, so he was hugging her, her face buried into his chest just like before.

"Its okay, I'm right here, no one is going to take me away," Sasuke said soothingly.

"Promise?" Sakura asked as she looked up at his face.

"Promise," Sasuke said in a hushed tone as he boldly leaned in and waited for her to lean in before he kissed her gently on the lips, she responded happily.

"Aww, isn't that cute," Someone said from the doorway.

They instantly broke apart and turned a deep shade of red as they looked over at the doorway.

"YOU GUYS!" Sasuke yelled.

All of them laughed at the two red faced young adults before them, both of them looking down in embarrassment.

"Ha, don't be mad cause you got caught," Naruto laughed as he made kissy faces at them.

"Oh just shut up Naruto," Sasuke said, making everyone laugh again, "I'll get my revenge."

"You don't need revenge," Sakura said.

"Yes I do," Sasuke argued.

"No you don't," Sakura said as he looked in her eyes.

"Ehh, maybe I don't," Sasuke said as he kissed her again.

**A/N Whew, ok that's finished, hopefully writing this will help me get my other stories update, please read and review. :]**


End file.
